Gone
by Alani
Summary: PART 1: Scully embarks on a new relationship and hides it from Mulder. Mulder knows she’s hiding something and tension between them escalates. Then one night, Scully's life is turned upside down. Finished!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_ He watched the apartment from his vantage point, staring at one particular window. The lights were on in the apartment. He glanced down at the car that was parked nearby. The redhead was still there. He wondered when she was going to leave. For tonight is the night he was going to make his move. He got up and headed for the apartment building. The time was up. _

_He HAD to make his move-he had orders to. _

_If he failed, they would kill him.  
_

_  
It was close to twelve thirty as Scully slipped her feet back into her pumps and straightened her blouse, " I really must go."_

_Hannah nodded, " Yes, it's getting late." She grinned, " Though I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night."_

_" That's rushing things isn't it?" Scully replied then felt her face grow warm. She was actually flirting with Hannah! _

_" I guess so." Hannah said, winking. Scully ran a hand through her messy hair, " There's one more thing we have to work out before I leave."_

_" What is it?" Hannah asked._

_" I would appreciate it if you kept us a secret. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Not my family and certainly not Mulder."_

_" Okay. That's fine. When we are ready, we can people then." Hannah agreed as she walked Scully out the door._

_Hannah pulled Scully close for one last hug. Scully pressed her lips against Hannah's for another long, searching kiss. Hannah buried her hands in Scully's red hair…__eyes closing in contentment_.

* * *

_He waited until the redhead left the building, climbed into her car and drove off. Then he made a beeline for his target _


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_1 week earlier.  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
10:00 am_**

Hannah Scout walked down the hall, towards the elevator when she saw that the doors were about to close. She jogged towards it while shouting, " Hold the elevator!" A pelite woman with red-hair pressed a button that held the doors open and she stepped inside.

" Which floor?" the woman asked her. Hannah told her and the elevator started to ascend.

They didn't get very far when the lights started to flicker madly. Hannah glanced up at the ceiling, " What's going on?" she asked her elevator companion. The woman opened her mouth to reply when the elevator was plunged into darkness. Then a couple of seconds later, the elevator jerked to a violent stop, almost sending the two passengers to the floor.

_Oh no, this can't be happening_. Hannah thought as her eyes slowly got used to the darkness. She could see the dim silhouette of the other woman.

" Are you okay?" the other woman asked her, " I've just tried the emergency phone but its dead too."

Someone was breathing very loud and Hannah realised it was her own. She felt light-headed and her hands started to tremble.

She heard the other woman talk into her cell phone. After a couple of minutes, she hung up, " Help is on the way," she told Hannah, " Are you all right?"

" No…I don't do too well in closed spaces," Hannah tried to control her breathing and felt dizzy…then everything went black.

Hannah opened her eyes and found herself lying on a stretcher.

" What happened?" she asked no one in particular.

The petite red-head was walking beside the stretcher. Hannah sat up a little bit and saw two paramedics carrying her outside to the waiting ambulance.

" Do you know who you are?" the petite red-head asked her. It was a routine question.

" Hannah Scout," Hannah's memory of fainting was fuzzy-not that she wanted to remember it. She felt embarrassed about it.

" I'm Dana Scully. I was with you in the elevator. We're taking you to hospital."

" I feel fine," Hannah protested.

" No you're not. You had a severe panic attack." Scully said as Hannah was loaded into the ambulance. Scully climbed in and sat beside her, " You said you don't do well in closed spaces. Are you claustrophobic?"

" Yes," Hannah admitted, " I've been claustrophobic since I was seven years old."

" Something awful must have happened to you to be this claustrophobic." Scully remarked.

Hannah's hazel eyes clouded over, " I've been locked in a broom closet underneath the stairs in the house I grew up in. It was half an hour before anyone rescued me. To this day I can still remember the cramped, dark space."

" Who locked you in?"

" Does it matter?"

" Probably not." They arrived at the ambulance and Scully used her phone to contact Mulder.

" Where are you?" Mulder asked when he answered his cell.

Scully told him what happened then realised she wouldn't be able to get back to the FBI HQ because she didn't have her car.

She asked him if he didn't mind picking her up later. He agreed and she told them they were going to DC General.

Hannah was checked over and given the all clear. She didn't have to stay overnight, her blood pressure was back to normal. Half an hour later, she was released. She was about to ring for a cab but Dana stopped her, " My partner is picking us up. He's taking us back to the FBI HQ. Why were you at the HQ in the first place?"

" I was on my way to see a friend-he's an FBI Agent." Hannah explained, " Now he's probably wondering what happened to me. I should call him."

" I don't mean to be nosy, but who is it? I might know him."

" Walter Skinner."

" It really is a small world-he just happens to be my boss. I can take you to him personally."

While they waited, conversation flowed smoothly between them and Hannah felt she had made a new friend but it's too early to tell….


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been very busy, working, studying and on top of that, I'm in the middle of two other fics that needed to be written. So, here is another chapter and it won't be too long for the next one. I appreciate constructive reviews! Oh and this chapter has been revised slightly. **

AD Walter Skinner looked up as a red-head poked her head into the room, " Excuse me, but I need a moment of your time."

Skinner closed the X-File he was looking at, " You're late Agent Scully. I went down to your office but neither you or Agent Mulder weren't there."

" I can explain sir," Scully said and stepped inside. Mulder followed behind along with a very familiar face-someone he's been expecting this morning but failed to show.

" Hello Walter," Hannah beamed. Even though he wasn't the hugging type and didn't want to hug her with his two agents around, she hugged him anyway.

" Where've you been? I was waiting for you." Skinner replied.

" I was on my way to meet you, but Dana and I got stuck in the elevator this morning. It broke down."

" It should have only taken a few minutes to get the you out." Skinner reminded them.

" And it did-only Hannah had fainted and was taken to hospital." Scully added.

" Oh. That still doesn't explain Mulder's absence."

" Scully called me and asked for a lift back." Mulder spoke up.

" Anyway, Walter, do you want to have lunch and catch up?"

" I would, but I need to speak to these two about a case."

" How about dinner then?" Hannah pressed, " I'm not going to take no for an answer. We haven't seen each other in three years."

" We kept in touch-we sent emails and wrote letters."

" I know but its not the same is it?"

" Pardon my nosiness, but how do you know each other?" Mulder asked curiously.

" We went to the same college. She was a sophomore and I was a senior." Skinner recalled. There was much more to it than that, but he wasn't about to share.

Hannah and Skinner made dinner plans, then Hannah turned to Scully, " It was nice meeting you Dana."

" Likewise." Scully said and Hannah left the office. Skinner sat down behind his desk and started briefing the agents on the new assignment.

* * *

The following afternoon, Hannah glanced down at the slip of paper as she walked down the stirs. After yesterday, there wasn't a chance in hell she'd use the elevator again. She had nightmares about it all night.

She found herself standing in the basement and thought, _wow. It really IS in the basement._ She stood in front of the door with a sign that read FOX MULDER and knocked.

Hannah heard a voice saying, " It's open." And she stepped inside.

Fox Mulder was sitting at his desk, flipping through the newspaper. Behind him was a poster of a UFO with the words I WANT TO BELIEVE above it.

" Oh, hi. I thought you'd be Scully coming back with our lunch." Agent Mulder greeted her, " What brings you here?"

" I was looking for your partner." Hannah replied, " I guess I'll come back later."

" She shouldn't be long. You can wait," Mulder offered, " Take a seat."

Hannah was about to, when (as if on cue) the door opened and Agent Scully entered the office, carrying two bags of deli sandwiches. She looked surprised to see their visitor.

" Hello." Scully said, handing Mulder his lunch, " How are you?"

" I'm fine. I came here to see you." Hannah said, standing up, " I can't remember if I'd thanked you for looking after me yesterday. So in this case, I'd like to shout you lunch."

" There's no need for that," Scully protested, " You were a visitor to the building and I felt kind of responsible for what happened."

" It wasn't your fault the elevator broke down," Mulder reminded his partner,  
" It's been doing it a lot lately."

" But she still didn't have to hang around." Hannah turned back to the red-head, " So, what do you say?"

It was hard to say no to the woman. Scully agreed and the two of them made arrangements.

" How did you find us anyway?" Mulder asked her curiously.

" Walter told me where to find you." Hannah said, " I have to go, I'll see you at lunch Dana."

* * *

Hannah left the office and headed for home when her cell phone rang, startling her. She answered it, " Hello?" 

There was a long pause. She could hear someone breathing, " Hello?" she tried again.

" You may feel safe now, but it wont last long,"

" Who is this?" she demanded.

" You'll find out soon enough." There was a click and a dial tone. Shocked, Hannah put her phone back into her bag. She wondered how this person got her cell phone number. She dismissed the thought out of her mind and continued on her way.

Scully waited patiently for Hannah to arrive. They had agreed to meet at a little café down the street from the FBI building.

1 pm came and went. It wasn't until 1.15 when Hannah finally showed up.

" Sorry I'm late," Hannah greeted her, looking flustered and out of breath,

" There was a long line at the bank." She sat down opposite to Scully, " I tried to call you to tell you I'd be late but the battery was dead."

They ordered some lunch and Scully asked her what she did for a living.

" I'm a freelancer for the Washington Post," Hannah replied vaguely then changed the subject. She asked Scully what she liked doing when she was not working. The two women found a lot to talk about.

After their lunch break, they walked back to their cars. Hannah waved goodbye, climbed into her car and drove off. Scully got into her own car and thought about Hannah. That's when she realised even though they talked a lot, she still barely knew Hannah at all.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

**Author's Note: Finally! An update! Um…hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. **

_**Three Days Later  
Scully's Residence. **_

Scully opened her eyes and found herself lying in Hannah's arms! Her eyes went wide with surprise. What on earth happened last night. Scully's mind was foggy. She tried to remember what happened last night. She closed her eyes again the memories slowly returned….

_Scully and Hannah saw each other regularly during the week. Hannah was starting to open up a bit more. Hannah told her about her family. Both of her parents were dead and had no siblings. They were in Scully's apartment and had just finished Chinese take-away and were now enjoying a bottle of red wine Hannah had brought over. _

" _So, what's the deal with you and Mulder?" Hannah asked Scully, her words starting to slur a bit. She was on her third glass and was feeling tipsy. She didn't care, the feeling felt good. It took her mind of things._

" _What do you mean?" Scully asked. _

"_You've worked together for four years and you're not involved romantically?"_

"_Oh no, our relationship is plutonic." Scully replied._

"_That's too bad, you two make a good couple." _

_Scully didn't answer. Instead she glanced at the clock and announced it was time for a snack. She asked if cheese and crackers were okay. Hannah nodded and Scully went to the kitchen to make them. A couple of minutes later she returned with a plate of crackers, cheese and pickles. The two women began chatting again and Scully's phone went off._

"_Scully."_

" _It's me," Mulder. _

" _Where are you?" Scully asked him, even though she wasn't at all that interested.  
_

" _I'm meeting a contact," Mulder told her, " He said he saw two UFO's out in the field at the back of his house. It's the third time they've visited. He's afraid he'll be taken. What do you think Scully?"_

_Well, Scully certainly wasn't going to interrupt her evening for this, " It could be a hoax Mulder."_

" _Why don't I meet you at his house?"_

" _No Mulder."_

" _Why not?" Mulder sounded surprised at her refusal. Even though he knew she didn't really like wasting her time chasing flying saucers._

" _Because I am busy Mulder. Unlike you, I want to have something that actually resembles a life."_

" _But-" Mulder started to protest._

" _And I'm unable to drive anyway. So you will just have to alone and update me in the morning." Then she hung up on him. _

" _Another UFO case?" Hannah asked, amused and Scully nodded._

" _We are actually on another case Skinner gave us, so Mulder is most likely going behind his back-again."_

_Hannah glanced at her watch, " it's almost eleven. I better go." She stood up and swayed slightly, " I think I should catch a taxi."_

" _You can stay here for the night." Scully offered._

_Hannah nodded in agreement and sat back down, " Let's see what on TV." She grabbed the remote and clicked it on. _

_They started watching some B-grade horror movie when Hannah's eyes started to close. She battled to stay awake but sleep won... _

Scully gently removed Hannah's arm from her waist and sat up. Her movements caused Hannah to stir.

" I'm never going to drink again." Hannah moaned, without opening her eyes.

" You can have a shower if you'd like." Scully said, " I'll put some coffee on. How do you take yours?"

" Black. And strong." Hannah stood and swayed slightly, " The whole room is spinning. How much did we drink?"

" A whole bottle." Scully picked it up, " There are clean towels in the bathroom."

Hannah nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Scully walked into the kitchen where she found a second bottle of wine. They had apparently attempted to drink some of that too. Scully put it away in the fridge and her head began to pound._ Never again!_ She vowed.

* * *

Scully arrived at the office to a quiet, brooding Mulder. He was pissed at her for abandoning him last night. Mulder had to learn that she needed a life outside of the office. 

" We need to do something with the case Skinner gave us." Scully told him, " He's breathing down my neck about it."

Mulder scowled, " Why don't you go and do it? Investigating tax frauds is more _your_ area."

That stung and Mulder knew it, " That isn't fair Mulder." Scully protested, " I was busy last night. I couldn't just drop everything to go chasing UFO's."

" You've done it in the past…so what made last night any different?" Mulder challenged her.

" I don't owe you any explanation."

" Actually, you _do_. We're meant to be _partners_ Scully."

" For work only. You have no business with my private life." Scully pointed out crossly, " End of discussion. Let's just this case over with."

* * *

Hannah sat at home, with her laptop resting on her knees. It was mid-afternoon and she felt marginally better. Her hangover was slowly going away. 

Since she was a freelancer, most days, she didn't need to go into work at all. She can send her articles to the editor via email. She was trying to finish an article but couldn't think properly. Her mind kept drifting back to this morning, when she woke up with Dana in her arms.

It felt comfortable…so right.

_Oh My God_, she thought, _am I attracted to Dana Scully?_


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to _Gillian0809 _for reviewing. I'm glad you like it! **

**Keep reviewing and remember no flames. **

AD Walter Skinner was having dinner with Hannah. They were in a small restaurant. The ambient was good, the food was excellent but Hannah's mind was somewhere else. Skinner had known Hannah for a long time and never knew her to be so spacey.

Dessert arrived and Skinner still wasn't having much luck.

" Hannah, is something wrong?" he asked, becoming frustrated.

Hannah picked at her cake, " I'm sorry, I haven't been much company tonight."

Skinner nodded in agreement, " If something is wrong, you must tell me. You used to tell me everything."

" Well, it's rather…embarrassing. And I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet."

" Try me," Skinner offered.

" No, I cant. Not yet." Hannah paused, " Do you mind if we paid the bill now? There's someone I have to see."

Skinner finished the rest of his desert and the bill was paid. Hannah said a quick goodnight and apologised again for her behaviour.

Scully was sitting in front of the TV, eating dinner when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, expecting to see Mulder.

" Hi Dana." Hannah smiled at her.

" Hi," Scully answered, very surprised to see her, " I thought you were having dinner with Skinner. I mean, AD Skinner."

" I was. I didn't make a very good dinner companion." Hannah confessed as Scully let her in, " There's been something on my mind all evening."

They went into the living room. " Oh, sorry I interrupted your dinner."

" I was finished." Scully picked up her plate and carried it into the kitchen. Hannah waited until she rejoined her.

" Sit down, I need to talk to you about something." Hannah said.

" What is it? You sound really serious." Scully looked worried.

" It's nothing serious." Hannah replied quickly. She reached out to take one of her hands, but decided against it. There was no need to scare her _just_ yet.

Hannah licked her lips as they had suddenly gone dry.

" Hannah?" Dana pressed, " What's going on?"

" There's no easy way of putting it, so I'm just going to say it."

Scully stared at her, " You are starting to scare me."

" I think I'm attracted to you Dana."

Scully stared at her, her blue eyes blinking in surprise. She was speechless.

" Uh-" was all poor Scully could manage, then fell silent.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Seconds ticked by and Scully still hadn't said anything. Then:

" I don't know what to say."

Hannah smiled understandably, " I know it comes as a shock and I'm sorry for that. I just had to tell you before it ate me up inside."

Scully reached over and took her hand. The sudden move surprising both of them, " I'm glad you told me. I really am. And I don't want to hurt you but I don't return these feelings you have for me."

Hannah nodded slowly. She had known what Dana's response was going to be all along. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt about it.

Hannah took her hand away, " I'm sorry for dumping this on you," she apologised again, " I think I should go now."

" You don't have to leave." Dana protested, " I think we should talk about this."

Hannah shook her head and stood up, " No…I have to go home and think about things for awhile." She headed for the door and Dana followed.

" But Hannah-"

" Dana, I _can't_." Hannah interrupted and that's when Scully saw it-the pain in her eyes.

Scully would never forget that look.

_I am such a fool. I never should have said anything. _ Hannah berated herself as she opened the door to her dark apartment. She didn't bother with the lights as she made her way to the bedroom. She kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the bed. Why didn't she think things through before shooting her mouth off? It's no wonder it got her into trouble sometimes.

At that moment, the cell phone in her bag went off. She fumbled for it and glanced at the brightly lit screen-the caller ID told her Dana was on the other end. She let it ring; she was in no hurry to talk to Scully now.

After awhile, it stopped. Then ten minutes later it rang again-this time it wasn't from Scully.

" Hello?"

" I'm watching you," a voice whispered into the phone, " You look very nice in that purple blouse."

Hannah sat up, " Who are you? Why do you keep calling me?" it was the same person who called her a few days ago.

" As I said before...you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Scully was in a terrible mood when she arrived at the office the following morning. She felt bad for hurting Hannah last night and stayed up all night thinking about her. 

And now she come to a conclusion-and it could very well put an end to her friendship with Hannah.

" Well, I'm glad that case with Skinner is finished," Mulder greeted Scully as soon as she walked in, " Now we can concentrate on the other case."

" What other case? There is no case involving UFO's. The man has no proof he has seen them in his field. It's just one big hoax…I don't understand why you can't see it Mulder." Scully snapped at him, " and Skinner's getting suspicious."

" Have you told him something?"

" No…you've been unreachable lately Mulder and he's getting fed up. And to tell you the truth, so am I."

" If you feel that strongly about it, then maybe I should pursue this case on my own."

" That's just fine with me." Scully retorted.

" _Fine_." Mulder snapped back.

Later that evening, there was a knock on Hannah's door. She went to answer it and wasn't pleased to see who it was.

" Dana…you shouldn't have come."

" I need to talk to you-_we_ need to talk." Scully said firmly, walking into the apartment.

Hannah sighed, " Okay then."

" I thought a lot about what happened last night and I've reached to a conclusion." Scully began.

Hannah waited, not wanting to hear this. Scully was going to end their friendship-she was sure of it.


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

Scully's expression was unreadable but Hannah felt a twinge of hope as Scully took her hand in hers, " I really am flattered that you like me." She began, " and I'm sorry for hurting you last night. I was only telling you how I felt."

Hannah nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice.

" Do you forgive me for last night?" Scully asked her.

" Yes…I forgive you Dana. I don't forgive myself for being such a fool about it. I should have thought it through."

Scully studied her friend. Now that she knew how Hannah felt, she was seeing Hannah in a new light. Hannah was really quite stunning with her wavy brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Her skin was a little pale but it could be from lack of sleep because there were dark circles under her eyes.

Her thoughts were startled when the phone rang.

" Aren't you going to get that?" Dana asked her.

" The machine can pick it up."

The phone kept ringing. Hannah sighed and went to answer it. A frown creased her features. She listened for a while before hanging up.

" Who was it?" Dana asked curiously.

" A telemarketer. I hate those calls. I just usually hang up in them." Hannah went back to Dana, " I think we both could use a drink. Do you want one?"

Scully nodded, forgetting about her earlier vow. Hannah poured them each a glass of wine and they sat down on the couch. Hannah took a sip, then a longer gulp. Already her body was starting to deflate and she felt a bit giddy. The wine had gone straight to her head.

Scully had kicked off her pumps and was settling back on the couch. Dana really was beautiful with the red hair, big blue eyes and petite body. She was smiling now and her smile was gorgeous-it lit up the whole room.

Hannah's heart melted-she wanted to kiss Dana-to show her how she really felt. The timing wasn't right.

They chatted for the next two hours before Scully declared it was time for her get going.

Hannah did not want this night to end. She felt closer to Dana now than ever. Dana hadn't drunk much and was fine to drive back home. Hannah showed her to the door.

" I'll see you tomorrow." Dana said and was about to leave when Hannah grabbed her hand. Dana felt herself being pulled towards Hannah. Then Hannah's lips met hers.

_Oh My God, is this actually happening?_ Scully asked herself as she felt Hannah's lips on her own. Hannah's lips were soft, warm and tasted of wine. Hannah slipped her arms around Dana, her lips devouring Scully's. Scully could feel Hannah's heart beating rapidly against her chest.

Scully was enjoying this kiss…and it was then it hit her. Her heart sunk…she was attracted to Hannah. She had feelings for her friend all along. They had only needed a kiss to bring them out.

Hannah broke away then and gently traced the outline of Scully's jaw before her mouth settled onto Scully's once more.


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

_He watched the apartment from his vantage point, staring at one particular window. The lights were on in the apartment. He glanced down at the car that was parked nearby. The redhead was still there. He wondered when she was going to leave. For tonight is the night he was going to make his move. He got up and headed for the apartment building. The time was up. _

_He HAD to make his move-he had orders to. _

_If he failed, they would kill him._

Scully's eyes opened when the kiss ended, leaving her slightly breathless. Hannah released Scully, " Jeez, I'm sorry Dana. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that…but I really wanted to show you how I felt and…" she trailed off.

"That's okay Hannah," Scully replied softly, " It's made me understand that I have been harbouring feelings for you but kept them hidden. I don't know why…well, maybe I do-"

" Dana, you're babbling." Hannah told her gently. Scully took a deep breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

" Sorry." Scully said sheepishly, " I'm nervous."

" Me too." Hannah admitted and Scully was surprised. Hannah didn't look nervous-she looked very much at ease, " Let's sit down and relax." She suggested.

" No…I really must go. It's getting late." Scully said reluctantly, glancing up at the clock. It was almost midnight.

" You don't have to leave." Hannah said, " I wish you wouldn't." she slipped her arms around Scully's waist and pulled her in for a close embrace, " I want to be with you Dana."

Scully wanted to be with Hannah too-she felt very close to her…maybe they could make this work. She wondered how she was going to tell Mulder?

_I wont…I'm not ready to tell anyone. It's too soon_. She decided as Hannah's lips found hers again.

It was close to twelve thirty as Scully slipped her feet back into her pumps and straightened her blouse, " I really must go."

Hannah nodded, " yes, it's getting late." She grinned, " Though I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night."

" That's rushing things isn't it?" Scully replied then felt her face grow warm. She was actually flirting with Hannah!

" I guess so." Hannah said, winking. Scully ran a hand through her messy hair, " There's one more thing we have to work out before I leave."

" What is it?" Hannah asked, pulling her in for one last hug.

" I would appreciate it if you kept us a secret. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Not my family and certainly not Mulder."

" Okay. That's fine. When we are ready, we can people then." Hannah agreed as she walked Scully out the door. Hannah pulled Scully close for one last hug and Scully pressed her lips against Hannah's for a long, searching kiss. Hannah buried her hands in Scully's red hair and closed her eyes in contentment. She couldn't believe the turn in events! Only earlier she had been convinced she was going to lose Dana…and now Dana was in her arms. Where she belonged.

The kiss slowed and then ended. Scully pulled away from Hannah, " I really must go or I'll be the living dead in the morning."

" When will I see you again?" Hannah asked, hoping that didn't sound too desperate.

" I'll call you." Scully promised, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind Hannah's ear. She put a hand on the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

" Good night." She said before leaving.

Hannah closed the door and walked back to the living room, feeling as though she was walking on air. She was in love with Dana Scully-totally and desperately in love. And in time, Dana would love her back.

_He waited until the redhead climbed into her car and drove off. Then he made a beeline for his target._

_

* * *

_  
Scully tossed and turned. She'd been in bed for half an hour and had not gone to sleep yet. Her mind kept replaying the night's events. She could still taste Hannah's lips on hers…and she actually yearned for more kisses. Was she in love with Hannah? She couldn't be sure. It was too early too tell. One thing was certain though; she cared very deeply about her.

Scully rolled over and was about to try and fall asleep when the phone rang, startling her.

" It had better not be Mulder." She muttered, snatching up the receiver, " Hello?" she said grumpily.

" Dana? Did I wake you?"

Scully sat up, " No…are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

" I'm fine…I couldn't sleep." Hannah admitted, " I just wanted to…hear your voice before I fall asleep. I'm sorry if that sounded too-cliché."

Scully's face burned but she was touched, " That's really nice…hope you sleep well."

There was a background noise-it sounded like cupboards opening and closing.

" I will now-I've made myself some coca. That normally helps and-" Hannah stopped talking suddenly.

" Hannah?"

There was a brief pause before Hannah whispered, " Dana…I heard something. I'm going to check."

Scully listened intently and heard Hannah gasp, " Oh my God." Hannah breathed.

" Hannah, what _is_ it? What's wrong?"

" There's somebody standing on my fire escape-he's looking right at me."

Scully immediately got out of bed, "Hannah, leave the apartment-right now. I'll call the police."

" Okay, I'm leav-" Hannah began when Scully heard the deafening sound of breaking glass.

" Hannah!" Scully shouted over the phone.

Hannah was screaming in pure terror before her screams were cut short.

Then there was nothing but silence.


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

" Hannah!" Scully yelled again. She listened for the background noise. She couldn't hear anything…until she heard the sound of something being dragged. Then someone picked up Hannah's phone and slammed down into the cradle, making Scully jump.

Scully dropped her phone and raced to get dressed. She grabbed her weapon and headed out the door.

* * *

Mulder entered Hannah's apartment about half an hour later. He found his partner standing near the crime scene, staring into space. 

Mulder surveyed the crime scene. There were the obvious signs of a struggle. Glass had littered the carpet and blood had turned the white carpet crimson. Nothing else had been disturbed.

Forensics were dusting the area for fingerprints and taking blood samples from the carpet. Mulder noticed there were bloodstains on the windowsill also.

He put a hand on Scully's shoulder, " Scully? What happened?" he asked softly.

Scully faced him, her face looked tired, " She's gone Mulder." She said simply.

" Abducted?" he queried and she nodded.

" I heard it-over the phone. She called me and said there was an intruder on her fire escape. Then she screamed and then..nothing." Scully looked over at the broken window, " I should have been here Mulder. I could have stopped it."

" You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Mulder pointed out.

Scully shook her head, " We have to find her Mulder. I don't know wether she's still alive or…" she trailed off.

" Scully…I knew you and Hannah were friends, but I never knew you two were actually close."

_Mulder, you have no idea_. She told him silently.

* * *

Rebecca Sands looked up from the book she was reading as her front door flew open. She gasped, standing up quickly, the book falling to the floor. 

" What are you doing here?" she demanded.

" I need a place to stay for the night." her brother Trevor replied, " I have nowhere else to go." Trevor's eyes were wild and she could see blood on his hands and clothes.

" Trevor, what have you done?" she whispered, her face going white.

" It's no business of yours. I'm staying here for the night and if the cops come, tell them nothing." Trevor gripped her arm tightly, his watery blue eyes staring into her own, " Got that?"

" Y-yes," she stammered." How can she say no with that knife in his hand?

* * *

" The first we have to do is to run a background check on Hannah." Mulder said as the forensics left the apartment. There was now a _'Crime Scene, Do Not Enter'_ tape across the doorway. 

Scully nodded in agreement, " She worked as a freelancer. Maybe her profile will come up in the government files."

" I'll get the Lone Gunmen to hack into them." Mulder said, " Meanwhile, you ring Skinner and tell him. Since she was his friend, he has a right to know." Mulder ducked under the tape, " You coming?"

" No…I'll meet you back at the office."

Mulder nodded and disappeared. Scully turned in a circle, surveying the crime scene again. She could not believe that only an hour before, she was in Hannah's arms and kissing her.

_God Hannah…what happened to you?_


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

Trevor Sands left his sister's house as soon as dawn broke. He climbed into his car and drove off, without a backward glance. Halfway to his destination, he pulled up to a gas station. He popped open the trunk of his car and stared down at the girl. She stared at up him, blinking at the sudden bright light. Her eyes narrowed, he could clearly see the hatred in them.

There was a long cut on her forearm and a gash on her forehead. Blood was on her clothes. Her face was pale and gaunt-she looked a fright.

" You won't ever see that pretty redhead of yours again." He told her harshly.

Hannah glared up at the man. She wished she could something-_anything_-but her mouth was gagged. Her eyes were hurting from the bright light and all she could think of was Dana.Hannah had no idea where she was and had no sense of time.

After the man said she'd never see the pretty redhead again, he closed the trunk and darkness swallowed her again.

* * *

_It had started with a warm smile…followed by a hug. And then Hannah's mouth met hers in a soft, tender kiss. Scully tightened the embrace, closing the space between them. The kiss turned passionate and Scully felt Hannah's hands lip under her blouse, caressing her ivory skin._

_Scully let out a low moan as Hannah's hands travelled further. Things were going too fast but Scully didn't stop her-she didn't want to stop. _

_She felt her blouse being unbuttoned and it fell to the floor. _

_The kiss broke off and Hannah stared intently at her, " Are you sure you are ready for this?" she asked her._

" _I'm ready for anything." Scully whispered. She closed her eyes and Hannah gave her another tantalising, slow kiss. _

_Then, out of nowhere, they heard glass breaking-followed by a popping noise. Hannah moaned and fell to the floor with a dull thud._

Scully sat up, her heart thudding. What a terrible, strange dream! She glanced at the clock-it was almost two in the morning! She had fallen asleep on Hannah's couch.

She smoothed down her wrinkled clothes before collecting her weapon. She decided to go home, have a shower and meet Mulder back at the office.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, she arrived at the office. Mulder was pouring over some files. 

" Scully, how well did you know Hannah?" he asked her as she hung up her coat.

" I only knew her for a few weeks, but I got to know her pretty well. Why?"

Mulder handed her a file, " Langly found this in the government files."

It was a dossier belonging to Hannah. It contained stuff Scully already knew about her. Then she came to previous work history.

Scully's face went white. Hannah had been a Profiler back in the early 1990s and had put away five criminals. She left for 'personal reasons'. Why on earth had Hannah lied about her past? Scully read the dossier more carefully but it didn't tell her anything why Hannah left her job. It did however, list all the criminals she had put away.

" I'm going to find out about these five criminals. They might be out for revenge against Hannah." Scully said and reached for the phone.

" Scully."

" What?" Scully dialled a phone number.

" Hannah really didn't tell you about her previous job?"

" No she didn't…she actually didn't talk much about her past." Scully said. She tried to remain unflappable about everything but inside she was seething. How could Hannah not tell her? What sort of secret was she hiding?

An hour later, Scully hung up the phone, " Trevor Sands-he escaped from prison last week. The prison didn't contact us because they wanted to keep a low profile to avoid hassle from the media. I told them he could have abducted someone and they've agreed to give us the background information on him."

The fax machine made a whirring noise and several pages appeared. Scully went over and read through them, her face creasing into a frown.

" What did Trevor Sands do?"

" He murdered his wife and son."

* * *

Trevor carried Hannah across the wide field, his eyes glued to the darkening sky. He was staring at the sky so hard; he almost tripped over an exposed root but managed to catch himself before he fell. 

He glanced at his watch and frowned. They were late. They said eight pm and it was now eight-fifteen.

He stood in the middle of the field and waited patiently. They would come and collect the woman and he would have his reward. They didn't actually say what the reward would be.

The clouds had rolled in and covered the moon. A cold breeze whipped through the long grass, blowing Trevor's long hair into his face.

Then he heard the noise. It got louder and the wind become stronger as the noise was almost on top of him. He blinked as a brilliant beam of light illuminated them. After a few minutes, everything was silent. The wind died down and Trevor was alone in the field.

And Hannah was gone.


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

**Author's Note**: This fic is almost coming to an end. I will be posting a one-shot fic which it takes place after Hannah's abduction. Look out for it! There's also a sequel to **_Gone_**, in the works.

* * *

Scully read the gruesome report about Trevor Sands. Trevor had killed his wife after catching her in bed with another man. After strangling her, he kidnapped his eleven-year-old son Max. Max tried to escape and as a result, his father shot him in the temple, killing him instantly. 

And now he's abducted Hannah for revenge. He may have killed her already. Scully thought grimly. Mulder was on the phone with the police, ordering road blocks and organising searching.

Half an hour later before going out to search themselves, the phone in the office rang and Scully answered it.

" Dana Scully speaking."

" It's me," Skinner answered, " There's been a sighting on Trevor. He's driving in a black Jeep with a silver trim. He's heading for Utah."

" Okay, thanks sir." Scully hung up and turned to Mulder. " He's crossing the border. We have a description of his car. Let's go." She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

_Bastards! They lied to me! _Trevor Sands drove down the highway. He was driving carefully to avoid any suspicion. They said he would be rewarded and he got nothing. 

He heard the familiar sound of a chopper hovering above. Maybe someone from the gas station recognised him and reported him? He should never have stopped. He cursed again at his stupidity.

He glanced at the review mirror. A car had appeared over the horizon and was now following him. He squinted-the driver was a man and his passenger was Hannah's redhead.

He accelerated, even though his chance of escape was futile. The FBI would catch up with him and haul his ass straight back to jail.

_I'd rather die then go back there!_ He vowed as he reached for his gun. The heavy weapon felt good in his hand. He drove around a bend and came to roadblocks. He slammed on the brakes and his car skidded. He glanced in the review mirror again. The FBI were closing in.

Scully climbed out of the car and shouted at Sands to come out with his hands up. Mulder was behind her as backup.

Trevor climbed out of his car, his gun aiming at them.

" Put your weapon down!" Scully yelled at him. Trevor obeyed, his eyes locked with hers.

" I know what you want." Trevor said mildly putting his hands up in the air.

" Where is she you son-of-a-bitch?" Scully demanded.

" I did what they told me to. They said I would be rewarded but I got nothing! They lied to me!" Trevor was ranting now, his eyes wild.

" Where is Hannah?" Scully asked again.

" They took her."

" Who took her?"

" He would know." Trevor nodded at Mulder, " They are the same ones who took his sister. The aliens."

Scully glared at Trevor, " You're lying. You killed her."

* * *

Mulder watched the exchange between Trevor and his partner. Scully as mad and Trevor…well, he was there but not really. He was babbling about Hannah and aliens. And when he mentioned his sister, he almost shot Trevor but refrained himself. 

Trevor had made a run for it with Scully in hot pursuit. A gun went off and as neared, he found Trevor lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Scully looked grim as she searched his car for any clues. They found nothing and she unlocked the trunk.

There was nothing there either.

Scully lowered the trunk. " That's it Mulder." Her voice was low and Mulder noticed the tears in her eyes.

Mulder nodded. With the only witness dead, there were no more links to Hannah. Finding her would be hopeless.


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Scully walked into her apartment, switching on the light. She could not believe what she had done. She killed possibly the only link to Hannah. She didn't believe a word of Trevor's claim that aliens took her. He had killed her and dumped her body somewhere.

_Hannah's dead_. The thought tumbled around in Scully's mind as she sat down on the couch. She didn't want to believe in it but she knew she had to face reality.

Hannah was never going to come back.

And it was then Scully finally let the tears fall.

THE END.


End file.
